Vanished Traces
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Set after Bones'100th. Booth gets kidnapped. How will Brennan react & how will she deal with her true feelings when they surface with his disappearance? Will she be able to figure out who kidnapped him & why?Will she figure it out before its too late? B


First shot at writing a Bones fic. Hope you like it!

.

PLOT: Set after Bones' 100th. Booth gets kidnapped. How will Brennan react and how will she deal with her true feeling when they surface with his disappearance? Will she be able to figure out who kidnapped him and will she figure it out before it's to late?

.

It was dark and the sky seemed to have no life as if ink was spilled on the clouds that filled the air. It was like the sky was depressed, not a single star could be found above. The moon as well had disappeared as if it was scared and looking for a place to hide. The streets were filled of shadows and unpainted faces. You could've thought that there was no one that would even consider the fact to walk around at night, alone. But there was one person. And he was broken hearted. He felt like he was a ghost, someone who wasn't really there. He needed fresh air, thinking that it might have the power to clear his thoughts because his partner let him down. She broke a promise that she swore so many years ago that she would never break. But she did. Not only did she break one thing, she broke two: a promise and a heart.

His feet took the lead, as he had no idea where he was headed. His mind couldn't think straight, nor could he think that he will again.

He probably thought he was going to end up at a bar and get drunk for the night and sleep with some random women. At least that what he usually would do but Temperance Brennan was special. She was too special for him to just want to forget her and sleep with someone else. As much as it pains him, he'd rather have her on his mind and let that memory of disappointment fill him up with sorrow than to forget her for a single second.

As he walked further and further, he kept thinking about what he said to her:

"_Yes, we can still work together…"_

He lied. He didn't know whether or not they could still work together or not. It would hurt too much to see her face everyday without thinking about wanting to kiss her, touch her… But he kept wondering if working together would hurt more than if he'd never see her again. The latter was out of the question; Brennan made him feel smart and worthy. She was different from the women he had been with. He never had a partner that was a woman that he worked with before. He had girlfriends but even then, who was the women that he'd spend more time with? It would always be Bones. Booth didn't like to admit that Dr. Sweets was right. He was right about everything. He hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone since they started working together because Brennan was his serious relationship. He saw her everyday, helped her, comforted her and talked to her. He didn't need any other women besides her.

He was too tired to care and to notice that a black SUV had stopped promptly in front of him. He got off the sidewalk and planned to walk around the car but something stopped him.

"If you try to run, I'll shoot you in the back." A man in a ski mask yelled pointing a gun at him.

Booth didn't even move. He wasn't even scared. If he were going to die, it would be with Brennan on his mind.

A second man got out of the van and approached him.

"You are going to go in the car willingly or I will kill Temperance Brennan." He said.

Booth's eyes shot wide open like a wake up call. He approached the man and punched him in the face and hit him a second time in the stomach before he let out a scream.

Booth hadn't noticed the man was carrying a knife in his hand and struck him pretty bad. He took his hand and pressed it against his rib as he felt the blood intertwining with his fingers. The blood dripped to the floor. Drop after drop. The stranger came up to him, inches away from his face.

"No funny business. If you don't cooperate, I _will_ kill your girlfriend." He said pissed off.

Booth got off of his feet and walked to the van in which he got in willingly. He would do anything to keep Brennan safe. He jumped in and before he could turn around something struck his head and he fell down on the floor of the car and everything turned black just like the unlit sky.

TBC…

.

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
